A Day at Middleearth Academy
by ArodieltheElfofRohan
Summary: This story takes place when the characters in the Lord of the Rings are teenagers and they're in highschool. Please read and review my friends that will make me very happy!
1. The Note

**A Day at Middle-earth Academy**

**by Arodiel**

_Summary: This story takes place when the characters in the "Lord of the Rings" are teenagers. So yeah, this is their story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I never will own them. Bugger. --_

_Author's note: I know, I know, these characters would never be in the same school at the same time because of races and ages, but how about we use our imaginations and pretend a little! And I wrote this story a really long time ago and just recently found it in my closet, so yeah, it's old. I don't really like it, I actually think it's rather corny, but you might like it- so there's no harm in posting it! Please review!!!_

Chapter 1- The Note

"Ugh," sighed Gimli, "I'm sick of all this history junk. I mean, how am I supposed to know who the only heir to the throne of Gondor is, or who the next King of Mirkwookd will be?"

"It is not that hard to figure out, dufus," replied Legolas as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Gimli. Legolas turned to Aragorn, expecting him to break the news to Gimli that they, infact, were the heirs to the thrones of Gondor and Mirkwood. But rather than replying to the dwarf's comment as Legolas thought he would, the elf found Aragorn staring ahead of him as if he were daydreaming.

"Aragorn!" hissed Legolas as he kicked the back of Aragorn's desk. "Aragorn!"

"Hmm, what?" asked Aragorn, who felt rather embarrased at what he was doing.

"What are you looking at?" whispered Legolas. The human teacher looked up from his work for a moment, but didn't notice any disturbances in the class (he was a very old human, being mostly deaf and partly blind). Legolas repeated his last question to Aragorn in a slightly quieter voice so as not to disturb the teacher.

"Um, uh," stuttered Aragorn, who was now turning read at his cheeks, "her." Aragorn pointed to one of the girls on the front row.

"Why are you staring at Mary?" asked Gimli. (Mary wasn't what you would call a pretty girl.)

"No, not Mary," said Aragorn in an offended tone of voice. "The girl next to her. I don't know her name."

"_Eowyn?!_" Legolas practically said in his normal speaking voice. The teacher didn't hear Legolas, but Eowyn had. She turned around and looked at the elf, who was two rows behind her. At the mention of her name, Eowyn was determined to find out what Legolas was talking about.

"What do you want?" she whispered rather loudly to him.

"Nothing," answered Legolas. "I was just, um, seeing if I could, uh, name everyone in the class! Yes, that is what I was doing; naming everyone in the class." Legolas chuckled nervously and continued, "Where was I? Oh now I remember: Myself, Aragorn, Gimli, _Eowyn_...".

While Legolas kept pretending he was listing all the students' names, Eowyn glared at him. She knew Legolas was up to something- and she was going to find out what.

Aragorn began scrambling through his bookbag to find a piece of paper so he could write a note to Eowyn. He finally got one, but discovered his handy-dandy mechanical pencil was out of lead. Aragorn turned to his left, snatched Gimli's pencil out of his hand, and began writing. He was finished less that a minute later and gave the pencil back to the pouting dwarf. Unfortunately, Eowyn had turned back around to face the front of the room when she lost interest in Legolas babbling on to himself.

"Pst!" whispered Aragorn. "PST!" He kept this up for several minutes, using other ways such as coughing and dropping his books all over the floor to try and get Eowyn's attention, but all attempts were in vain.

After several minutes, Eowyn finally turned around to face him. Aragorn showed Eowyn the folded up note with her name on it and began to toss it. Eowyn had her hands ready to catch the note, but Legolas snatched in out of Aragorn's hand before he could throw it. Legolas began opending the note, ignoring the threatening looks he was getting from Aragorn.

Eowyn looked at Legolas and then to Aragorn in confusion. She mouthed the words "Isn't that mine?" to Aragorn, and he nodded to show she was correct. He then pointed to Legolas and shrugged his shoulders.

Legolas was shocked when he read the note. It said the following:

'Call me! My number is ARAGORN (272-4676).

Love, Aragorn'

Legolas gasped and quickly folded the note back up and placed it inside his Pirates of the Caribbean folder. Legolas stared at Aragorn in shock; Eowyn looked at Legolas with confusion; Aragorn sank lower in his seat with devastation; and Gimli sat in his desk, still pouting about the pencil incident. Trouble was on the way...

_So, did you like it? I don't blame you if you didn't. I wrote this a long time ago, and I never really worked on it, so it's probably really bad. The chapters to follow are better than this one, trust me. But no matter what you thought of it, good or bad, **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!_


	2. Aragorn's Corny Plan

_Hello again, everyone! Well, I only got 2 reviews for my first chapter, but I got 45 hits. So for all of you people out there that are not reviewing- REVIEW aims bow and arrow OR DIE!!! And if you can't review because you don't have an account, then here's what I suggest what you do: GET AN ACCOUNT! I know that all of us authors are disapointed when we get more hits than reviews. It makes our day when we get lots of reviews. So please, whether you like it or not, review! And constructive criticism is always helpful._

_Disclaimer: There Tolkien's. I am borrowing them. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Shieldmaiden23. Le melin thel-Edhel nin! _

Chapter 2- Aragorn's Corny Plan

The horn for lunch blared throughout Middle-earth Academy. Legolas swung his bookbag on his shoulder and pulled Aragorn as fast as he could out of the room and into the hallway. Eowyn burst out after them, but the crowd of students was simply too thick.

"I'll get you, Legolas!" yelled Eowyn to the crowded hallway. But Legolas and Aragorn were too far away to here her.

"Legolas, what's going on?" asked Aragorn as Legolas pushed and shoved though the crowd, still pulling Aragorn by his hand. "Where are you taking me?" Legolas didn't answer.

In all this traffic, you can imagine how bad Legolas's hair looked; he was unrecognizable. Eomer accidentally proved this fact.

"Hey Aragorn," called Eomer over the racket of the students, "who's your girlfriend?"

Legolas turned to where his eyes mey Eomer's. Legolas gave him the glare of death and began cursing in Elvish rather loudly. All the Elves in the hallway, and anyone else that could understand him, stared open-mouthed at Legolas because of his curses. Legolas would not have backed away from a fight, but the traffic of students overpowered his Elven strengths. Eomer was relieved.

When they got the chance, Legolas and Aragorn made it to the boys' restroom through the crowd. Legolas went straight to the mirror.

"I'm gonna get Eomer," grumbled Legolas as he fixed his hair.

"Nevermind him," said Aragorn. "Just explain to me why you read that note that I wrote to Eowyn."

"What note?" Legolas asked, still looking in the mirror. Aragorn sighed and refreshed Legolas's memory about what had happened earlier that day. He skipped the incident with Eomer.

"Oh yeah, _that_ note!" Legolas said in a melodious voice. He turned to make sure no one was listening or looking, and fortunately no one was even inside the restroom except the two of them. Then, without warning, Legolas shoved Aragorn into one of the stalls and came in after him. Legolas locked the door behind him and turned to face Aragorn. "What's the matter with you Aragorn, are you crazy or something?" the elf hissed.

"No, I think _you're _crazy Legolas, locking us in her together like this. Let's get out before someone sees us!"

"Aragorn, you can't have a crush on Eowyn. You're already promised to Arwen, remember?"

"Oh yeah," sighed Aragorn. "I'm sorry, I've just always had a softness for blondes." Legolas put his hood over his hair after hearing this, being a blonde himself and remembering the incident with Eomer in the hallway.

"I've got an idea," said Aragorn enthusiastically. "You know how in the third grade you said you had a crush on Arwen?"

"Yeah," said Legolas cautiously. "But that was a long time ago."

"Well, _you _could marry Arwen and _I'll _marry Eowyn!" giggled Aragorn. "That way _I'd _get the blonde _I _want, _you'd _get the girl _you _want, and-"

"My crush on Arwen was a long time ago," interrupted Legolas. Aragorn ingnored Legolas's commment.

"Besides, you're both ELves. I mean, who ever heard of a man marrying an elf?" asked Aragorn.

"What about Beren and Luthien?" asked Legolas.

"Oh yeah," replied Aragorn, forgetting what they had learned in history class several years ago. "But I'm still gonna ask Eowyn to marry me someday when I'm old enough, and you can't stop me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Legolas, "you've got to think ahead! You can't marry Eowyn because: Reason A- Arwen would probably die of grief if you dumped her, then Elrond would kill you."

"Who cares about Elrond?" Aragorn scoffed. "I mean, he's just a really old elf with evil eyebrows."

Legolas sighed. "Second, you would be dead if 'Reason A' happened."

"Skip that one," ordered Aragorn.

Legolas sighed again. "Reason D- Who said Eowyn likes you? Because in case you haven't noticed, for the past two months she's been hanging out with that guy named Faramir. She might not even know who you are!" But for once in his life, Legolas was wrong; Eowyn knew very well who Aragorn was. She even had a slight crush on him.

Aragorn, still lost in thought about Eowyn, did not realize that Legolas had left the stall a few moments ago when he heard someone come in the bathroom. He scrambled out of the stall after Legolas, swinging the door open and hitting someone.

"Ouch," came a voice from behind the door.

Aragorn slowly peeked behind the door to see who he had injured; it was Eomer. His nose was bleeding, he had a black eye, and there was a cut on his forehead.

"Oh my," said Aragorn with his hand over his mouth. "Did I do all that?"

"No," replied Eomer as he put a bag of ice on his face, "it was Legolas. I guess it was because I mistook him for a girl in the hallway earlier."

Aragorn nearly laughed at this, but decided against doing so. "Well," he said, giving a little chuckle/cough, "let's go to lunch. I'll boil some athelas for you to put on your face. Want to?"

"Sure, why not?" answered Eomer. He grabbed several paper towels to wrap around his sweating bag of ice. "Let's go."

_Well, what do ya think? I guess you obviously like it and want more because you wouldn't read chapter two of a story that you didn't like, would you? Well, I'll try to update soon. And please review!!!_


	3. Flying Lunches

_Hello fellow readers! I'm glad you've decided to read some more of my pointless little story! Well, I won't blab for long, but I will tell you this: I now accept anonymous reviews. So for all of you out there that don't have an account or are too lazy to login- please review anyway! You'll make me happy. So yeah, hope you like this chapter! And I'll try to update my other stories soon, too. But soccer season is starting, I've got reports to do, and yada yada yada... Oops, I've been blabbing for quite some time now, and I'll bet you're ready for chapter three, aren't you? Well, here it is!_

Chapter 3- Flying Lunches

Meanwhile in the cafeteria...

"Sweet! You punched Eomer?" Gimli asked Legolas with excitement. Legolas nodded proudly.

"Yeah, but that really hurt my hand. Eomer's got a hard head," Legolas said, ignoring Gimli's laugh at this comment.

"Why did you punch him?" asked Gimli.

"Because I felt like it."

"Come on Leggy, tell me!" pleaded Gimli.

"Don't call me 'Leggy' unless you want to end up looking like Eomer," threatened the elf, making a fist.

"Okay fine, _Legolas_, why did you punch him?"

"He said I looked like a girl," pouted Legolas.

"Harsh."

"Can you believe that?" asked Legolas, who was now brushing his beautiful Elven hair. Gimli suddenly felt the need to say "yes", but decided against it.

The two friends sat down at their favorite lunch table: the one sitting beside the window, giving a beautiful view of the Plains of Rohan. (The school moved around alot according to what the seasons were; in the spring, the school was at the Shire, in summer- Rohan, fall- Rivendell, and winter- Gondor. Middle-earth Academy was a year-round school, so the students only got breaks on the holidays. And because the students spent so much time at school, the teachers wanted them to have nice scenery to enjoy. Anway, let's get back to the _main_ part of the story, shall we?)

The two sat down at the table and began opening their lunch boxes. Legolas' lunch box was a forest green color with a picture of himself on it (many girls at Middle-earth Academy had the same lunch box), and Gimli's was just plain red.

"What do you have for lunch?" asked Legolas.

"Well, let's see," said Gimli as he pulled everything out. "Salted pork- ripe meat off the bone! And some bread, a roast, and chicken, and..." Gimli's rambling on seemed to take forever to Legolas, and he soon lost interest until he heard Gimli's last item. "...and malt beer!"

"You know you're not allowed to have that stuff here at school," said Legolas.

"Too bad!" said Gimli, clutching his precious beverage close to him. Legolas sighed and unzipped his lunch box.

"What do you have for lunch today?" asked Gimli, still clutching his malt beer.

"I have a healthy and balanced meal of a bite of lembas bread and some apple juice," answered Legolas proudly, as he smiled at his healthy meal. He began nibbling at his piece of lembas bread and sipping on his apple juice while Gimli stuffed his face.

After swallowing a rather large bite of salted pork, Gimli asked, "Where's Aragorn?"

"Long story," said Legolas in reply. While Legolas sat watching Gimli devour the rest of his meal, Aragorn and Eomer entered the lunch room. Aragorn spotted Legolas and decided to sit with Eomer at a different table.

Eomer sat down and held the bits of athelas up to his face to stop the swelling. He saw Legolas from a distance and tried to cover his face with the plant, but it was too late; the elf had seen him.

"I'll be right back," said Legolas to Gimli as he stood up. Eowyn was still looking for Legolas so she could ask him what had happened earlier that day concerning her, and when Legolas stood up she knew he couldn't escape from her. Eowyn stopped Legolas right before he got to Eomer.

"Move Eowyn, this is between me and your brother," said Legolas, trying to get around Eowyn.

"Eomer's her _brother_?" asked Aragorn, scooting away from Eomer. "I would be related to _him_? Forget it!" Poor Eomer looked confused and offended.

"What?" asked Eowyn. "Legolas, you tell me what's going on right now!"

"Umm, uh," stammered Legolas, "well..."

"You tell me what's going on right now Legolas, or I'll... I'll..." Eowyn looked around for something to threaten Legolas with. She started to grab a knife, but then realized that she might get kicked out of school for attacking Legolas with a sharp, pointy object.

Instead, she grabbed a spoon from Sam Gamgee, dipped the spoon in his food, and then threatened Legolas. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll fling this spoon-full of mashed potatoes at you!"

"No! Not my taters!" yelled Sam in horror.

"No! Not my face," yelled Legolas, "anything but my face! Here fling it at Aragorn," said Legolas as he went and stood next to Aragorn and guestured for Eowyn to fling the food at the man. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Eowyn's fingers accidentally slipped and the potatoes hit Legolas in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Legolas screamed.

"My taters," sniffed Sam. "Waaaaaah!"

"It's alright Sam," said Frodo, trying to comfort his gardener.

"Oops," said Eowyn. She gave a nervous chuckle and hid the spoon behind her back.

Outraged, Legolas ran over to Gimli, grabbed his malt beer, ran back, and attempted to dump the beer on Eowyn's head. But in his Elven fury, Legolas missed when Eowyn moved out of the way, and hit Eomer instead.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Gimli. The whole lunchroom joined in on the fun.

Aragorn realized that Legolas was going crazy chasing Eowyn around the cafeteria so he could get revenge. "I've got to save Eowyn," said Aragorn. He struggled frantically to reach Legolas through the battlefield of flying foods, but it was done in vain. Just as Aragorn was about to grab the mad elf to stop him from his rampage, Aragorn was hit in the head with an apple thown by Pippin.

Lying on the floor with a lump forming on his head, Aragorn lost conciousness.

_Well, did you like it? I hope you did, because you wouldn't have read this far into the story if you didn't like it. Remember: I now accept anonymous reviews, so you can review even if you don't have an account. And please review- it will really make my day! _


End file.
